Christmas at the Danvers
by XSanversW
Summary: Maggie's and Alex's Christmas with their daughter Jamie (it's pure fluff and domestic sanvers )


**Heeeey! MEREY CHRISTMAS TOO ALL OF YOU! I hope you are enjoying your holidays! I wish you all that Santa gives you all the presents you want I was good this year so Santa has to be good to me too** **So, enjoy the story!**

"Come on, Jamie! Lets go to bed" Maggie says as she runs after her six years old daughter, who was too excited because Santa was coming.

"No mama! I want to wait for Santa! Awake this time!" Jamie stops her run abruptly and Maggie almost runs over her.

"Jamie, we already talked about this" Maggie says kneeling in front of her daughter. She puts a lack of Jamie's hair behind her ear "Santa won't come if you are awake and you don't want that, do you?"

Jamie shakes her head in negation. "I want gifts!"

"We all do" Maggie says smiling "Lets go and say good night to mommy" Maggie lifts Jamie and the kid immediately puts her little arms around Maggie's neck, resting her forehead on her mama's cheek.

They enter to Maggie's and Alex's room and they find Alex, already sleeping. It had been a long day at the DEO, it was a huge alien attack that left several agents injured and two civilians dead. So when Alex came home this evening, she told Maggie that she was going to take a shower and then sleep for a few hours while Jamie was at her autie's house. But when Maggie came back with Jamie, she didn't have the heart to wake her up, so she let her sleep till now.

"Is mommy sleeping?" Jamie asks in a whisper, her mouth close to Maggie's ear.

"Yes, hon. You can wake her up if you want, okay?" Jamie nods and Maggie puts her on the bed "Gently" Maggie says before Jamie starts to jump on the bed to wake Alex up. Like last week.

Jamie smiles and walks to Alex's side of the bed and kisses her mommy's shoulder "Mommy? Wake up" Jamie says in a low voice shaking Alex's shoulder "You have to give me my goodnight kiss now"

Alex mumbles something unintelligible and Jamie giggles. "Come on, mommy" Jamie says shaking Alex's shoulder harder.

"Gently, Jamie" Maggie says chuckling and she makes her way to Alex, who is already awake and smiling. Alex turns around and hugs Jamie and leaves kisses all over her face, making Jamie laugh.

"Stop it, mommy!" Jamie says between laughs all dimples like her mama.

Maggie always thought that Jamie's laught was the most beautiful sound that she had ever heard. That laugh of joy that only the kids were capable of doing. The kind of laugh that fills your heart with sweetness. That, plus Alex's laugh it's just the perfect combination.

This time of the year was particularly difficult for both of them. Maggie always remembers the Christmas with her family back in Nebraska, all the snowball fights, the snowman that she did with her sister and brother, the home cooked meals that her mother did, especially this chocolate cookies that se loved. And she remembers her father, he always played with her and her sibilings, and always he went to Maggie's team in the fight 'cause she was the younger of all. It was a good chilhood until... Well, all the 'I like girls' thing.

And for Alex it was the time of the year that she feels the absence of her father the most, because this time of the year her father would take some vacations and spend all day long with her and Kara. It was in this timw of the year that she learned the most about the stars and that is something that stayed with her until now, and she is planning on teaching all about it to Jamie.

But having Jamie around it's the best thing that ever happened to them. Jamie in their lives was like waking up after a long dream, it was like they were seeing in color again and now Christmas isn't sad anymore, it's all laughs and fun for them. All thanks to this little human.

Finally Alex and Jamie stops playing around and make room for Maggie on the bed, so she walks to the other side of the bed to get Jamie between her moms.

"So, Santa is coming tonight" Alex says still smiling. Jamie nodds with a huge smile on her face showing her adorables dimples "So, you think you are in the good list or in the bad one?"

"I'm on the good list, mommy" Jamie says sure of herself.

"How do you know that?" Alex says shifting Jamie so she can caress her wife's hand. Maggie smiles sweetly to Alex over Jamie's shoulder. Alex mirrors her.

"Because I did good in school this year and-and auntie Kara told me that Santa spoke to her and he told her that he had gifts for me" Maggie and Alex chuckles "and auntie Kara is always right" Jamie says.

"Kara made you say that, didn't her?" Maggie says and Jamie giggles.

Maggie kisses Jamie's cheek "Come on sweetie, lets go to bed" Maggie was about to get up when Alex speaks.

"It's okay, I can get her ready to bed" Alex says geting up and lifting Jamie with her.

"Good night mama" Jamie says hugging Maggie "I love you"

"I love you too" Maggie says kissing Jamie's temple "Sleep well, babygirl"

\- :D -

Alex put the alarm at 03:00 AM, so they can put the gifts under the Christmas tree without Jamie noticing it. She turn off the alarm and turns around to wake Maggie up.

"Mags, wake up" Alex whispers and Maggie opens her eyes "Merry Christmas, babe"

"Merry Christmas" Maggie smiles and leans to kiss Alex. The kiss was sweet and passionated. Alex's smile caused them to part.

"Lets put the gifts in their place, should we?" with that, both of them get up and hurries to the closet, where they hide the gifts every year since Jamie is enough big to be wondering around.

Alex grabs a chair from her desk and with that help, she puts all the gifts over the bed and Maggie starts to pile them so they can carry them easier.

"I'll go check on Jamie to see if she is awake" Alex says heading to the door.

"Okay" Maggie nods and grabs one pile of presents while she waits for Alex. Her wife enters to the room barely a minute later.

"It's all clear" They head to the living room and put the two piles of presents near the tree.

"How we arranged it?" Alex asks with her arms crossed over her chest.

"How what?" Maggie asks frowning.

"How we arrange all the gifts. Like we put all of Jamie's gifts in this side" she says gesturing to the right side of the tree "and the rest over here... Or" suddenly Alex's eyes widen "we can arrange all this by color" she says smiling.

Maggie gives her a incredulous look "First of all, are you serioulsy asking me this? Secondly, I don't even know why am I this surprised, and third, you are a huge nerd, you know-" Maggie cuts herself off at the sound of a door being slowly opened.

Maggie look at Alex and back at the halleway door.

"Fuck" Alex says under her breath and she rushes to hide the presents behind the couch. Maggie hasn't moved since she heard the door and now she was looking at Alex, who grabbed her hand and pull her behind the couch with her. Maggie stumbled with the tree lights making Alex fall on top of her. Lucky for them, there is acarpet there. The Christmas tree sawyed but didn't fall, and Maggie let go a relieved breath.

"Shhh" Alex says and Maggie can't help herself but thinking how beautiful her wife is. Her hair was falling around her face and she was smiling at her. Maggie chuckles and Alex puts a hand over Maggie's mouth.

They heard Jamie's steps entering to the living room. Alex pecks over the couch and see her daughter kneeling next to the Christmas tree and with an exasperated breath and with the distinctive Danvers' crinkle, she gets up and, seconds later, they heard the bedroom door being closed.

"Oh my God! That was too close'' Alex says finally removing her hand from Maggie's mouth.

"There is no doubt she is your daughter" Maggie says laughing.

"My mom told me the same thing the other day" Alex says as she gets up and help Maggie to do it too "So, have you decide how we'll arrenge the gifts?"

\- :D -

It was around 07:00 AM when Alex opens her eyes. She shifted her body to face a very asleep Maggie, who was sleeping on her back with her morning messy hair covering half of her face. She looked beautiful, and Alex couldn't help herself, so she pressed chaste kisses on Maggie's exposed collarbone, her neck, hef jawline and finally on her lips.

Maggie's eyes fluttered open, still a little asleep and with a lazy smile she returns Alex's kiss.

"Good morning"

"Merry Christmas, love. Again." Alex says leaning again for another kiss but they are interrumped for an overexcited Jamie calling them.

"MAMA! MOMMY! SANTA WAS HERE!"

Maggie laughs and starts to get up "Come on, Danvers. Lets get there before she opens all the gifts without us"


End file.
